It All Begins
by torischall
Summary: When Percy kills the last Arai, what curse does he get? What if things had gone differntly, and he loses his love for Annabeth, after he sees the truth? Discontiuned for now
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Percy Jackson

Annabeth's P.O.V

 **Destroy Them.**

 **Annabeth Had heard those words often enough that they shocked her out of her paralysis. She raised her sword and yelled, "Percy!"**

 **He snatched up riptide.**

 **Annabeth dove for the chains holding the Doors of Death. Her drakon-bone blade cut through the left-side moorings in a single swipe. Meanwhile, Percy drove back the first wave of monsters. He stabbed an arai and yelped, "Gah! Stupid curses!" Then he scythed down a half dozen telkhines. Annabeth lunged behind him and sliced through the chains on the other side.**

 **The Doors shuddered, then opened with a pleasant Ding!**

She grabbed Percy's Arm and They dove out of the way, Bob and Tartarus narrowly missing them. They fought witht heir backs to eachother, slicing and hacking at the monsters that drew near. Soo there was a circle of golden dust. More monsters approached, but a roar of pain from Bob made them lose focus. We glanced over, before Percy ran, slightly limping, to help. i cried out to him as he raced towards him, but an approaching figure grabbed my attention. Damensen approched with the drakon. He rode atop it, killing monsters in his path with the Drakon's fierce teeth and claws. Suddenly, It was like I was frozen in time. I stared, horrified, as Percy smashed his blade into the ground, and the ground around him shook. Tartarus fell back in pain multiple veinsburst around him, the water from every river combining in the air. Percy had a look of pure rage on his face, and it terrified me. With Tartarus now dealt with, he dragged Bob with him, back towards us. He looked at me in grim acceptance of what he just did.

"Tartarus is out for now, we have enough time to get out of here. It won't be very hard to get someone to push the button for us. Once Damasen gets over here, we're going." He promisedme, but i couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. His eyes seemed to pleading for something, and he seemed a lot more colder than he was a bit ago. I shook the thoughts off when Damesen arrived.

"Come on, damasen,Bob, annabeth. Let's go home." he said smiling, but I couldn't help but wonder, what had changed. He led the way to the button, and did something not of us expected. He took his sword riptide, and slammed it into the button. It held the button down, but what if it didn't return?

"Now let's go." Together we headed into the elevator, and started ourt welve minute journey up...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson!

Any reviews on constructive criticism on how to imoprove this story will be very welcomed!

Percy's P.O.V

Nothing hurt quite as much as it did when I killed that arai. I was filled withn a sense of dread, but it was quickly replace by a growing sense of anger. Anger towards Tartarus, who was threatening my freinds. Anger twords the goddess of misery(Forgot her name) Who made annabeth afraid of me. Anger twoards everything they had expierenced down here. And Most of all, anger towards myself, who was blind to how much h had hurt bob. He was supposed to be a good freind to him! And yet he left him with hades, without a second glance.  
Betrayl...Feel it for yourself, son of Poesidon...Feel teh anger, the constant anger of those you betrayed...The pain you left them with...  
He gasped at the burning pain that filled him, but no one seemed to notice. Names flashed through my head at rapid fire, Calypso, Bob, the countless monsters I had killed, who probably didn't deserve it...and the pain grew. It kept building up in my chest, waiting to burst out. It kept piling up in my heart, starting as a slight ache, but quickly growing in pain. It was worse than anytin I had ever felt before. Even the pain in the River Styx hadn't felt this bad. I slashed and stabbed outwards blindly, trying to hit something. I heard a vry of pain, and saw Bob beggining to lose his fight against Tartarus. I couldn't let that happen. he didn't derserve this. He sghould be happy. He wnated to see the stars again. Thos thoughts jolted me back to the present, and I took off at a fast limp, my lerg burning in pain. I ignored it, the fury at seeing my freind helpless on the ground, Tartarus standing above him in victory. I could feel the way his blodd flowed underneath his skin, but realized, that If I truly wanted to hurt him, I bneeded to attack at the source. I slammed my blade down into the ground, before cqalling up the water from the veins below my feet. With a roar of fury and pain, they burst, and tartarus' temporary body fell, limp, to the ground. Most likely not dead, but he wound't be able to move for a while. I stared at the doors, and Idea forming in my head. I looked down at the sword in ym hands, feeling a sense of duty wash over me. I needed to do it. If it meant sacrificing this balde to get us to the top, so be it. The sword seemed to hum in responce to my words, and I almost started crying. I didn't want to sacrifice the sword, but I didn't want someon to get left behind. And Annabeth wouldn't go without me. I trudged over to them, keeping my face a cool mask, to keep them from seeing how much pain I was in, and how sad I would be about losing the sword.  
"Come on let's go home." I said, and wioth that, slammed my sword into the button, effectivley lodging it , and keeping it pressed down. We4 headed for the doors, and as I stood at the front o the elevator, ready to hold the doors tightly, I took one last longing glance at my sword, before the doors slid shut.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt the doors begin to open, while me and annabeth struggled to keep them closed, My leg burned, my chest flared in pain with very breath, and I had lsot the single most important thing to me in the entire world, that wasn't a person. My sword. It hurt just to think about it, but It gave me strength. I knew it could never resturn to me, despite how much I wished it would. Nothing could return from tartarus. I didn't have a weapon anymore, but that didn't bother me, I would pick up another one soon abnyway. I didn't talk, even after Annabeth did.  
"Percy...your sword. You gave up your weapon to ave all of us. I love you!" She cried, her cries turning into full-blown sobs. I didn't react, just grit my teeth, and pushed the door together with renewed vigor. When she met my glance, i turned away, not wanting her to see how much it was really affecting me. I could feel my calustrophobia start to act up, and my vision blurred, as I started hyperventilating. My arms shook with strain, and sweat dripped down my face. My broken, or sprained leg, hurt to the pint I could barely stand. Those twelve minutes were the longest momonets in my life, and pretty soon, I would regret them very much. we let go of the doors after we flet the elevator stop, and we stumbled out from the gate. Rigt into a battle, with the others battered and bruised, monsters raining pain down from above. The bodies of my freinds on the ground, kneeled in defeat, or unconscious, drove me over the edge. i called forth my powers of water from the nearby stream, and formed two swords out of ice. I leapt into the fray, battling away the monsters from jason, who was blocking with his sword, unable to get up. I helped him to his feet, and we shared grim looks. After a silent agreement, he raced off to fight the monsters closing in around Piper's bruised and battered form. I raced towards leo, who was shakling from exhaustion, almost overwhelemed by monsters. I jumped onot the neares monster, a hellhound, and swiftly took care of it, whipping around and taking the heads off of two empousa. I grinned at him, and he shot fire at the monster behind me. Seeing as how he had everytihng under control, I scanned the battlefield, before noticing the limp form of Hazel, frank valiently trying to fend of the horde of monster by himself. Nico wasn't looking much better, but before I couldn decide who to help, annabeth decided for my, she sprinted towqards Frank and HAzel, and I took of running towards Nico, who looked ready to pass out. He stumbld, and I caught him, pulling him back up. we stood back to back, exahaustion and pain evident in our posture, and began figting.  
"Nice to have you back percy." Nico said, voice strained.  
"Nice to be back, tyough I had to sacrifice riptide to get everyone here." I muttered back, as he took note of my swords.  
"Why is there a giant and why is Bob here?" he asked, catching a glimpse of them figting in the fray.  
"Bob helped us in tartarus, so we could get to the doors of death. he has his memory back, but he's still freindly." I answered,gasping in pain as I stepped on my leg, "Damensan is the giant, anti-ares. He helped heal me when I killed a bunch of arai, living curses." I continued, gritting my teeth in pain.  
"You okay there buddy, you look hurt." He said, in a bit of sarcasm.  
"Hmm, I wonder why. But that's aside the point, let's kill these monsters!" I shouted, lunging forward, into the fray, while Nico took the other side. wehen we began to get overwhelmbed, we would coalece in the center, and resume fighting with our backs to eachtother. After we had finsihed off the other mosnters, we stood panting, back to back, while all other fighting had stopped around us, staring at the destuction we had caused. I felt a twinge in the chest, before pain. I looked down, but saw nothing. Nico started at my with eyes wide eyed, before I figured out why he looked so terrified. I looked down again, and after focusing, saw what had hit me. A faint image of a golden dagger, stuck out of my chest. I looked up, only to see Annabeth, eyes glazed over, before she seemed to realize what she did. I yanked out the dagger, as it materialized in my hand. This was the curse, to be betrayed by the one I love most.  
"Annabeth, why?" I murmmured, meeting her glance. She steeled her expression.  
"I have never, ever loved you. I was only with you, becuase you got me on the quests I wanted. As long as I played the loving girlfriend, you would follow me verywhere, even in Tartarus. The last curse you got was curtsey of yours truly. I was going to do it anyway, but it would be fun becuase this cuased you more pain." She said, smiling cruelly. In the back of my mind, I knew she would've done it all over again. Suddenly she smiled widenly, an insane grin distorting her feautures. I glanced behind me. I was right in front fo the portal. Oh no...she wouldn't! Right? My question was answered when she lunged, and I stumbled back, pain flaring in my leg. With an audible snap, I knew It had fianlly broken. Unable to catch myself now, I fell back through the doors. let me tell you something. It does not require an elevator going down. You just fall. Like i did. I felt my heart sattering into pieces, and suddenyl I knew where the pain in my chest had come from. This was the pain she wanted me to feel, all of her hatred for me. How could I ahve ben so stupid? I thought to myself, before letting my mind embrace the darkness that was pressing all around me. I failed to hear the sound of Nico, shouting my name, the clash of sword against sword, before with a final cry, someone...was pushed in with me.

DunDunDUn! Who got pushed in? Was it Annabeth, or was it Nico? Guess you'll have to find out! Remeber, if you want me tio add one of you ideas, feel free to comment them below, and i will look over them. If your idea gets put it, I wi8ll include your name in the chapter I use it! 


End file.
